


Day 10 - Dark AU

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [10]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Drabble, Elections, M/M, dark au, race problems, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: They are angry. They are surviving. They are here.





	Day 10 - Dark AU

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up after Day 9.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kane Chronicles.
> 
> This is a dark AU, in that it discusses a hard reality for people of color that I don't normally include in my other works.

Being black in America is not what it used to be during the time of their parents. During their parents time, they were making history. Fighting for their civil rights. Fighting to be heard. Fighting for hope. Dr. King’s dream that they were to be treated equally was the _ hope _, but still, to this day...the fight continues. The hope that their parents had fought for is still out of reach.

Blacks are dying in the streets. 

They’re dying in their cars. 

They’re dying in their homes.

And that’s why Sadie said nothing when her brother and his boyfriend decided to go to the rally. Their friends didn’t understand the harshness that they, as blacks or people of color (whatever you wanted to call them!) faced everyday that they didn’t have to consider. To them, the protests the Kanes and Godsons attend were only because of the current elections coming up. They think it is different from the regularly scheduled programming that was a black person’s life. 

But, in all honesty, it’s not.

A fight meant a confrontation. 

Something loud, violent, and fast. 

Blacks were no longer fighting.

Their reality was someone’s else’s darkest nightmares. But don’t think, not for a second that they’ve given up.

They are angry. They are surviving. They are here.


End file.
